Various food items are served in roll form. For example, sushi rolls, burritos, chimichangas, egg rolls, enchiladas, and spring rolls, just to name a few. However, forming these food items into rolls can be difficult, especially when the roll material is delicate or various ingredients are utilized. While some food roller devices have been available over the years, they are typically specific to a certain food and limited in that they allow only the forming of rolls of a specific size or shape.
What is needed is a food ingredient roller capable of forming various food rolls of various shapes and sizes as selected by a user of the roller.